With rapid progress and development of display technology, the liquid crystal display apparatus, which has advantages of high display quality, efficient use of space and low radiation, becomes mainstream of the market. However, under the circumstance that environmental protection is gradually paid more attention, the electronic paper display apparatus becomes more and more popular because the electronic paper display apparatus has lower power consumption than the liquid crystal display apparatus.
FIGS. 1A to 1C are flow charts showing a manufacturing method of a conventional flexible electronic paper display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1A, in a conventional technology, a plastic substrate 120 is formed on a glass substrate 110. After that, a thin film transistor array 130 is manufactured on the plastic substrate 120. And then, as shown in FIG. 1B, a display layer 140 is disposed on the thin film transistor array 130. Then, as shown in FIG. 1C, a laser lift-off process is performed so as to separate the plastic substrate 120 and the glass substrate 110, such that a flexible electronic paper display apparatus 100 is obtained.
However, since the plastic substrate 120 is flexible, in the laser lift-off process, residual stress is generated because of temperature and other factors, and thereby the plastic substrate 120 is distorted and even a part of the thin film transistor array 130 may be damaged. Moreover, because the plastic substrate 120 is too soft, the flexible electronic paper display apparatus 100 will be damaged in following reliability test process. Therefore, the conventional flexible electronic paper display apparatus 100 has low production yield and reliability.